With You Always
by RUCharmed2
Summary: This is a SLASH fic featuring Harry and Draco. Rated R for mild m/m sexual content. This is my very first fan fic please R


Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a fan fic of any sort

_Title: With You Always_

_Author: RUCharmed2  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while. __Rating: R  
Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a fan fic of any sort.Please review it for me.If people like it I will write more. It's a Harry/Draco slash and takes place after their 7th year at Hogwarts._

_WARNING: __this is a **slash** fic, which means it has m/m interaction. And it's R for mild sexual content.In other words, it's gay.If that's not your cup of tea please turn around now.No need to tell me how discusting you think the story or I happen to be!Flames will be ignored.It's not really original, you know?_

_  
  
_

  
********

Draco opened the door and walked into the empty flat. It had been four days  
since he got the owl from Dumbledore telling him he had to come home right  
away. The place once full of happiness was now dark and lonely. Picking up  
one of the overturned chairs Draco sat down and ran a hand threw his hair.  
  
  
_~~~ Four days ago~~~  
_  
He had been away on ministry business when it happened. Alone in his room  
at the inn he had been thinking of Harry and how much he wished he was at  
home in bed with him when the owl flew threw his window. 

**_ _**

**_Draco you must come to Hogwarts at once. It is a matter of great importance. ~~A. Dumbledore_**

**_ _**

Draco quickly packed and set off for Hogwarts.  
  
As he rushed up to the school, Snape was waiting at the door for him.  
"Dumbledore is waiting for you in his office young Malfoy. I was asked to  
take you there as soon as you arrived," He said. Draco set his bags down on  
the marble stairs and followed Snape.  
  
When they entered Dumbledore's office Draco noticed that Sirius  
Black was sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands.  
  
"I just can't believe this has happened," He said.  
  
Draco looked at him. "What happened," He asked.  
  
"Please sit down Draco," Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco shook his head. "I don't want to sit. I want to know what's so  
important I had to rush down here."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Draco I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but  
Harry was murdered last night by Lord Voldemort," He said.  
  
Draco's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "No.No he can't be,"  
Dumbledore moved to stand next to Draco.  
  
"Hermione and Ron found him at 9 o'clock last night. They said the place  
looked like a tornado blew threw. Stuff everywhere. They found him in the  
living room.Voldemort used the Avada Kedavara on him," Sirius said.  
  
Draco fell to he knees shaking. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he looked  
up at Dumbledore. "Where is he? Where's Harry? I want to see him," He  
said.His voice was soft, almost child like.  
  
"I will take you to him," Dumbledore said.  
  
*****  
They walked down the quiet empty halls till they got to the  
hospital wing. There, in a bed in the back of the ward, lay Harry Potter.  
Draco pulled back the white sheet and stared down at his love. Tears  
streamed down his face. "I should have been there with you," he whispered.  
He traced a finger down Harry's cheek and over his lips as he remembered how  
wonderful their first kiss had been.He placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips."I love you," he whispered.  
  
The worst part had been the funeral. Just as soon as they were  
finished burying Harry, Draco was clawing at the dirt crying that he wanted  
him back. After letting him go on for a few minutes Sirius finally picked him up  
and took him home. 

Now here he sat in the flat they had shared. He knew by looking around that Harry had gone down fighting. He stood and walked to their bedroom. Harry's clothes still lay in a heap in the corner waiting to be washed. He picked up the green sweater that Mrs. Weasley had made for Harry and hugged it to him. The smell of Harry's cologne still clung to it.Turning to leave the room Draco spotted a letter on the desk. The  
handwriting on it was Harry's. He picked it up.  
  
*******  
**_Draco,  
  
I know you've only been gone a day, but I already miss you. I want to see  
you. Meet me at midnight. You know where.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
********_**  
  
That night at midnight Draco went down to the Screaming Shack. That was  
their special place. He and Harry would sneak off there when they were  
still at Hogwarts. They'd spend hours making love on the floor surrounded  
by dozens of candles. Even after they graduated they would go there every  
now and again just to be alone away from people and all their problems.

_~~~~~~Flashback: Christmas Eve, 6th year~~~~~_

Draco sat the Slytherin table eating his breakfast.He had decided to stay at Hogworts this Christmas to be with Harry.They had been sneaking around for the past two months making out in empty classrooms and closets.They had even once been so daring as to give each other blow jobs in the Quiddich locker room after a game.Yet they hadn't yet made love.They both wanted it to be something to remember not a quickie in a closet.It had been weeks since they had last been alone together and now that the castle was almost completely empty Draco was sure he'd get a chance to sneak away with Harry.

When the owls flew in to deliver the morning mail a brown barn owl landed in front of him and dropped a note in his lap.Draco picked it up and read it.

Meet me at 11:45 by the Whomping Willow.~~HP 

Draco shoved the note in his pocket and looked up at Harry for just a second before going back to eating his breakfast.As the day dragged on he found himself wishing that time would speed up so he could be with Harry.

At 11:30 Draco slipped out of bed and snuck outside to the Whomping Willow.He smiled when he saw Harry and went to embrace him when Harry held up his hand."Not here Malfoy," He said and turned to face the tree.Draco looked up and noticed much to his surprise that the tree wasn't trying to attack them for once."What's going on Potter," he asked, but Harry didn't answer.He lead Draco threw the secret passage and up into the Screaming Shack."Where are we," Draco asked looking around."Inside the Screaming Shack," Harry said, "and I have a surprise for you Draco."

Without another word Harry turned around and waved his wand and whispered something. The room was suddenly lit by dozens of tiny candles.In the middle of the room lay one of Harry's robes and a small bottle.Draco smiled."Merry Christmas Malfoy," Harry whispered as he pulled Draco into his arms.Harry crushed his lips against Draco's and the paler boy moaned softly.Their hands pulled at each other's clothes.They had waited so long for this night.Harry lay Draco on top of his Robes that were on the floor.It was then that Draco realized how much he truly loved Harry.He looked up at him and trailed his hand down Harry's smooth flat stomach and as the dark haired boy slid deep inside him he knew he would never love anyone else like this ever again.

Afterward they lay wrapped in each other's arms covered by Draco's robes."That was the best Christmas present anyone has every given me Harry.I love you," Draco said softly.

"I love you too Draco…always," Harry whispered back.

_~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~_

  
Draco lay curled on the floor clinging to the letter and Harry's sweater as he cried himself to sleep.

In the morning Draco awakened to someone tapping on his head.He groaned and opened one eye to find the house elf Dobby standing next to him."Excuse Mr. Draco Malfoy sir.Dobby didn't want to wake Draco Malfoy, but Dobby was instructed to find Draco Malfoy and deliver this to him personally upon the untimely death of Harry Potter.Dobby has searched everywhere Harry Potter said to look for Draco Malfoy."Dobby set the small box in front of Draco and bowed."Dobby is very sad for the loss of Harry Potter.Harry Potter was very good to Dobby."Draco picked up the box and ran his hand over the top.He looked at Dobby."Harry Potter was very good to everyone," He said softly.Draco opened the box.It was filled with pictures of the two of them together, a pair of socks one blue one red, and various other little things.There was an envelope with his name on it sitting on top of everything.Draco opened it.

*****

**_Dearest Draco,_**

**_ _**

**_If your reading this then I must no longer be with you and I miss you so much.First please give the pair of socks in the box to Dobby for me.He was kind enough to make sure this reached you and he loves socks so much._**

****

Draco stopped reading and looked into the box.He found the socks and handed them to Dobby."Harry wanted you to have these Dobby.He said you love socks."Dobby took the sock and hugged them."Oh yes sir Dobby does sir.Harry Potter was so generous."

*****

I have left something for everyone I left behind.The Weasley twins get the bag of tricks in the box your holding, Hermione gets all of my books in the box under our bed, for Ron I have left my collection of Muggle music….

*****

It went on like this for a few minutes as Harry left things of his that his friends like or he thought they would like.

*****

**_Mr. Weasley gets the Muggle telephone in the closet and the lamp.Mr. and Mrs. Weasley also get 10,000 Galleons from my vault at Gringots.Everything else in the vault is for you Draco.I know what I have left for you is no substitute for having me there with you, but I want you to know I loved you with all my heart.You were my everything Draco.I'll always be with you.Please don't be sad.You know how I hated for you to ever be unhappy.You can see me anytime you wish.Just close your eyes and I will be there with you…holding you so close.I love you Draco.Nothing not even death will ever change that._**

**_ _**

**_With all my love now and forever,_**

**_Harry_**

*****

Draco read the letter and tears slipped down his cheeks.He knew then that he could go on.He had to…for Harry.

**~The End~**


End file.
